


While Being Happy, Nothing Can Go Wrong

by Parthenopaeus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Child Death, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parthenopaeus/pseuds/Parthenopaeus
Summary: Red was the color of a lot of things, but at this moment Vanessa could only think that red was the color of blood.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	While Being Happy, Nothing Can Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This started as part of a "31 day October Kill Your OC Challenge" that I discovered on Tumblr. I'll edit this once I look back to find the original creator of this challenge to give proper credit to them.
> 
> Anyways, I started this challenge though I didn't complete it. This is the one work that I'm proud of out of everything I created for the challenge, so read and hopefully enjoy.

Red was the color of cartoon hearts on tv. Red was the color that her Mom's cheeks turned when her Dad was being sweet to her. Red was the color that the sky turned when the sun was about to rise and set. Red was also the color of blood. Vanessa had never thought about that too hard that even though she needed blood to survive, but with the hot liquid currently running down her face and her dripping onto clothes it was hard to ignore now.

She could hear her Mom yell at her to move, could feel her twin yanking her arm to get her away from the doorway that she was standing in front of, could see her Dad fighting with whatever monster it was that decided to try to attack their family today from the corner of her eyes, but her sight was mostly taken up by the broken body of a little girl who had her throat ripped out and her guts spilling from the hole in her abdomen. 

The little girl was the same age as Vanessa, had the same hair color as Niall and Helena that was hardly visible through the blood that was starting to pool around her body, and Vanessa couldn't remember what color her eyes were at the moment. Penny Dravins was only a dead body now instead of a bubbly burst of energy that she had been only moments ago, and Vanessa couldn't understand what happened to make it that way. Her mind was scrambling for answers that it didn't want, and it only continued grasping when she felt her body fall to the floor from a harsh push.

Vanessa barely acknowledged that the figure above her was Helena, that Helena was standing between her and all the possible threats in the room holding a knife that she shouldn't have. No normal 6 year old should be able to maneuver a knife like Helena was without slicing their fingers off. No normal 6-year-old should be used to the sight of her father sending a body through the air to where her mother was waiting with an engraved blade that when stuck into the chest of the monster made it go limp. No normal 6-year-old should know that her only friend that wasn't part of the insanity that was the monster hunting life was dead because she had invited her over for a playdate for the first time. 

It was supposed to be a happy day, one that would ease her parent's fears that things could go wrong if they invited others over. Ease the fears that they were able to move into a normal town and have the things that they used to hunt not come after them. Her Mom had baked her favourite cookies in anticipation of meeting Vanessa's friend, and her Dad had cleaned the house to make sure that the first impressions with Penny's parents went well. Helena had promised not to talk about monsters as if they were real, and would stay out of her way for the entire day.

The cookie tray would still be cooling off in the kitchen, but the house was trashed from the fighting. There was going to be no first impressions because behind Penny's body, Vanessa could vaguely make out the bodies of Mr. and Mrs.Dravins laying in their own pools of blood on the porch. They had probably already been dead before Vanessa had opened the door to greet Penny.

Blood. Vanessa could feel the blood starting to dry on her face and desperately rubbed at it with the sleeves of her shirt, but she could only feel it spreading on her face. It wasn't getting off, so she scrubbed at an even more rapid pace. The blood wasn't getting off. Vanessa couldn't breathe properly, only gasps of breaths at a time were keeping her alive, but she hardly noticed because the only sensation she could feel was the blood hardening to her face. Tears were running down her cheeks, it was helping get the blood off. Crying was doing something good for once.

Helena was trying to talk to her, but it was pointless right now. Vanessa wouldn't have been able to even recognize words at this point as the images of Penny's body looped repeatedly in her head while she kept scrubbing at her face hoping her tears would help get off the blood. It was supposed to be a happy day, one where nothing could go wrong. She just wanted one normal day. She just wanted one perfectly normal, happy day. Was that too much for her to ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment to give critique if you have any. I would appreciate it. Also, I have no clue how to tag so if I missed anything or should change the rating let me know.


End file.
